pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Barricade (PMU 7)
Mt. Barricade, commonly abbreviated to Barricade or simply Barr, is a dungeon originally from PMU 6 which was later remade and added to PMU 7. It is one of the strongest dungeons in Exbel that is not set level, and is the closest Exbel dungeon to the Tanren region. The Pokémon vary in type, but are mostly Bug-, Fighting-, and Ground-type, with some able to cause different status problems. It has 30 Floors with two intermissions and two bosses. Both intermissions are a cliff lookout with a puzzle increasing in height to reach the entrance back into the dungeon. Foggy and rainy weather is can appear. Attributes Mt.BarricadeScenery1.png|Floors 1-15 Mt.BarricadeScenery2.png|Floors 16-30 Floors 1-15 The low floors of the dungeon include a lot of water with small rooms. The ground is a light tan color and the walls of this scenery set are light grey. The darkness starts out very hefty in these first floors. On Floor 11 the range of darkness becomes somewhat smaller. Floors 16-30 In the higher floors of this dungeon the dirt is grey with occasional yellow grass, and the water shifts to a deeper, darker blue. Darkness decreases slightly starting on 16 and again on 22. On Floor 20 is a Sealed Chamber with a Hard Box that can contain a Brown Silk. Mt. Barricade Cliffs After Floor 10 and Floor 19 are warp type puzzles. The Floor 19 puzzle leads to the miniboss of the dungeon, where after the puzzle continues and leads to the entrance back into the dungeon floors. Both puzzles always have sunny weather, and also have wind in them! Mt. Barricade Cliffs 1.png|Floor 10 puzzle guide Mt. Barricade Cliffs 2.png|Floor 19 puzzle guide Mt. Barricade Cliffs 3.png|Floor 19 puzzle guide, after the miniboss Bosses Hariyama and Makuhita Mt. Barricade has a miniboss along with the end boss. The miniboss is a group of 3 Hariyama and 3 Makuhita, that appear in a room in the Mt. Barricade Cliffs after Floor 19. The Makuhita know Dynamic Punch, Seismic Toss, Helping Hand and Wide Guard while the Hariyama know Dynamic Punch, Smelling Salts, Force Palm and Earthquake. Before Fighting: *Oi! What 'ave we got 'ere? *We don' well get too many a vistor up in these parts. *On closer inspection... *Ya don' look like too much of a threat. *Do'ya honestly want me ta believe ya were able ta brave these treacherous slopes, then? *.............. *Hmm... fer someone to make it up this far, it sure takes a lot of courage. *A pokemon like tha' surely's gotta put up some kind of a fight. *.............. *'Right then! You seem a bit eager ta' get past here, so I'll be makin' ya a deal. *If you can prove yerself by winnin' in a battle against me 'n my comrades. I'll be willin' to let ya pass, a'right? *I best be warnin' ya though... we won't be takin' it easy on ya, so you better fight like ya mean it! *Are ya ready to take us on, stranger? *Go ahead 'n come at us, then! Tyranitar The end boss is a gang assembled by a Tyranitar. It consists of Gliscor, Skarmory, Tyranitar, Pupitar, and Larvitar. The sunny weather which appears to be prevalent at first is quickly replaced by Sandstorm as the final boss spawns. Before Fighting: :*Rumble* *Rumble* :What's this... ? :The earth below seems to be trembling... *???: That smell... there's no mistaking it... :Something's approaching... *???: The smell... of an intruder! :It's getting closer! *???: You won't make it out of here alive! :...!!!!!! *WWRRROOOAARRRRRR!!! Secret Room Mt. Barricade has a Secret Room and it can only be found on Floor 5 and Floor 10. In this Secret Room, all the boxes are hidden. There are a total of five boxes; three boxes on the ground and two boxes inside the walls. The items that can be found in the boxes are: *Canyon Band *Ground Diamond *Fighting Diamond *Slate Band *Knockout Band *Apple *Honey *Max Ether *Chople Berry *Kebia Berry *Shuca Berry *Plain Seed *Reviver Seed *Gold Ribbon Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Mystery Eggs Mt. Barricade has Mystery Eggs that can appear starting on Floor 16. Dungeon Objective The objective for this dungeon is, like many others, to go up the floors and beat the dungeon and boss. This dungeon offers the Oval Stone, which is necessary to evolve Happiny. The Silk for Ground-types can be obtained here, which is the easier method as it is otherwise obtainable in Dynamo Sands. Mt. Barricade is also the only the dungeon that has a recruitable Larvitar. Trivia *The PMU 7 version of Mt. Barricade was created by Andy. *When released, the mini boss had a glitch that caused many phantom enemies to spawn. These sprites couldn't move nor attack. *Previously there was a glitch where the boss did not spawn and players had to be warped into a boss fight where they are spawned for you. It has since been fixed. *Despite the intermission, Secret Rooms can still appear on Floor 10, completely skipping Mt. Barricade Cliffs after leaving the Secret Room. Category:Dungeons Category:Exbel Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Exbel Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons